Der Schlüssel zum Herzen
by JJunkBlasted
Summary: Auf Deutsch! Hauptpair SmoAce, Nebenpair Marco?  Hentai   Die beiden Piraten treffen auf Unbekannte... was wird geschehen? Spielt 2 Jahre vor der Hinrichtung.  Kapitel nach Charas benannt, aus deren Sicht sie geschireben sind.
1. 01  Marco

01 – Marco

„Dein Ernst?"

„Ja, mein Ernst! Und wenn du mich das noch einmal fragst, dann wisch ich dir jede deiner Sommersprossen einzeln aus dem Gesicht", meinte der große, blonde Mann, der einige Treppenstufen über Ace saß und mittlerweile schon leicht gereizt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte.

Wie oft sollte Marco es dem jüngeren denn noch erklären? Er war nicht schwul und auch nicht bi. Ja, verdammt, er mochte Frauen, ihre Körper, ihre Art zu gehen, ihren Duft, die wundervolle Bewegung, wenn sie ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht wischten und sich zurück über die Schultern warfen. War das denn so schwer zu verstehen? Aber er schweifte ab. Zurück zu diesen beiden penetranten Nervensägen. Die eine neben ihm, die andere vor ihm.

„Man, du bist so langweilig!" Ace verzog etwas das Gesicht, sah dabei fast wie ein trotziges Kind aus und nicht wie der 18 jährige, junge Mann, der er war. Diese Sommersprossen waren wirklich das niedlichste und unschuldigste an ihm. Aber den Rest von diesem Kerl konnte man manchmal echt nur in der Pfeife rauchen!

„Woher meinst du das denn beurteilen zu können?", fragte der ältere mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Ace kicherte nur etwas und versteckte sein Gesicht etwas unter seinem Hut. Marco holte aus und fegte ihm diesen mit der Hand vom Kopf, sodass er vom Band gehalten auf dem Rücken des anderen Kommandanten lag. „Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede!"

„Marco, lass ihn. Um ihn geht es hier gar nicht!" Thatch wandte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden anderen wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück: Das Sexleben und die Vorzüge des Kommandanten der ersten Division. Wie sie darauf gekommen waren wusste niemand mehr, aber Marco wusste eines. Und zwar, dass es den beiden anderen einen riesen Spaß zu machen schien, sich nur darüber zu unterhalten.

„Also: Warum um alles in der Welt ausgerechnet dieses… Monster? Ich meine, auf der Insel gab es so viele schöne, junge Frauen, warum ausgerechnet DIE?" Marcos langjähriger Freund wirkte fast etwas entgeistert. Gut, das war untertrieben, sehr untertrieben. Eigentlich wirkte er, als sei er einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe.

„Sie war kein Monster! Nur weil sie nicht mehr im Alter zwischen 16 und 25 ist, ist sie doch nicht gleich alt und hässlich!"

„Gut, hässlich war sie gar nicht mal… Aber alt, Marco!"

„Wollt ihr damit sagen, dass 30 alt ist?" Ace nickte nur unschuldig zur Antwort. Damit hatte er auch Marco als alt bezeichnet. Dieser holte aus und donnerte dem Jungen die Faust auf den ungeschützten Kopf. „Halt du dich da raus, zu hattest doch noch nicht mal Sex, oder?" Ace blickte nur zur Seite, antwortete darauf nicht und blies etwas die Backen auf.

Aha. Da hatten sie es ja. Während der blonde nur seufzte, begann Thatch breit zu grinsen. Ace dagegen versuchte wirklich alles nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu richten, linste die beiden älteren Männer nur an. Marco wurde das langsam echt zu viel. Er stand auf, sie hatten die Treppe schon lang genug blockiert. Das Gespräch zwar kaum ein paar Minuten gedauert, aber das Thema zog sich doch schon seit sie diese Insel verlassen hatten. Und das war vor fast einer Woche gewesen. Und das nerve ihn schon wieder. Gab es denn nichts anderes mehr, über das man sich auf diesem Schiff unterhalten konnte?

„Ich fand sie schön und tue das auch immer noch. Für ein Freudenmädchen ist 30 vielleicht alt, aber sie war keins!", knurrte er die beiden anderen nur an und schob sich an Ace vorbei. Nein, die Frau war keine Hure gewesen. Er wusste nicht wer sie gewesen war, aber das auf jeden Fall nicht.

Hinter sich hörte er, wie Thatch versuchte etwas mehr aus Ace herauszubekommen, vor allem vernahm er des Öfteren die Frage, ob er denn schon Vorlieben entwickelt hatte, auch wenn er noch nicht den ‚Akt vollzogen' habe. Der Schwertkämpfer konnte sich manchmal echt gut ausdrücken. Ace tat ihm fast ein wenig leid. Marco verschwand mit einem Schmunzeln und einem letzten Blick zu den beiden unter Deck um sich in seine Kajüte zu begeben. Wie jeder Kommandant hatte er seine eigene.

Er genoss die Ruhe, die sich schon auf dem Weg nach unten um ihn geschlossen hatte, hier in seiner Kajüte allerdings Perfektion erreichte. Marco schloss die Tür hinter sich, wusste aber nicht, was er eigentlich hier wollte. Schlafen? Müde war er nicht. Seine Ruhe? So entnervt war er von den anderen beiden gar nicht gewesen, außerdem hätte Ace seine Hilfe sicher gut gebrauchen können, um sich gegen Thatch zu verteidigen. Aber sobald er da wieder hoch gehen würde, würde er Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Glaubte er zumindest.

Sich erinnern? Ja, das klang gut, aber an was? Die guten, alten Zeiten? Er war noch keine 60, also schied das aus. Nein, aber etwas anderes stieg langsam vor sein geistiges Auge. Diese Schönheit von vor einer Woche. Schon öfter in dieser Zeit hatte er abends im Bett gelegen und an sie gedacht. Ob er sie wohl jemals wiedersehen würde?

Fast erschöpft ließ sich der Mann auf seinem Bett nieder, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und betrachtete die Decke über sich. Die Maserung des Holzes war anders als die, die in dem kleinen Zimmer die Decke geziert hatte. Zumal es dort dunkel gewesen war und von seiner Linken her sich kleine Rauchschwaden in der Luft verloren, als sie sich eine Zigarette angezündet hatte. Wieder hatte er den Geruch der Zigaretten in der Nase. Er war selbst Raucher, weswegen ihn das nicht störte.

Er hatte sie noch Stunden lang ansehen können, die schönen Augen, in denen er sich von Anfang an verloren hatte, die langen Haare, die eine ungewöhnliche Farbe hatten und die sie offen trug. Sie reichten ihr bis zum Po und wenn sie im Weg gewesen waren, hatte sie sie so elegant wieder zurück auf ihren Rücken befördert, als wäre allein diese Bewegung dazu da gewesen, ihn zu verführen.

Diese vollen, roten Lippen…Die Flecken des verdammten Lippenstifts hatte er bis jetzt noch nicht aus seinem Hemdkragen bekommen, aber er war ihr nicht böse, hatte sie ihn doch mit den Zähnen dort neckisch festgehalten und ihn angegrinst. Da war es um ihn geschehen gewesen und das nächste, was ihm in den Sinn kam, war ihre weiche Haut.

Gott! Marco hatte unbemerkt die Augen geschlossen und öffnete sie wieder, atmete einmal tief durch. Er würde sie nie wieder sehen, aber er bekam sie einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf, als wollte sie einfach nicht gehen, als wollte sie, dass er nur noch an sie dachte. Und er wusste, dass es nicht gut war.

Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht, blickte aus dem Bullauge durch dass er in seiner Liegenden Position nur den blauen Himmel erkennen konnte. Was sie wohl gerade machte? Und warum wurde er so sentimental? Marco wusste nicht einmal ihren Namen, sie seinen sicher auch nicht, auch wenn sein Gesicht einen Steckbrief mit einer nicht allzu geringen Summe zierte. Sie hatte an diesem Abend sicher einfach das gleiche Ziel gehabt wie er, Spaß haben. Aber dass dieser Spaß ihn jetzt so zum Nachdenken veranlasste, machte ihm fast etwas Angst.

Der blonde hatte keine Lust aufzustehen und wieder nach oben zu gehen. In seiner Ruhe, die er hier hatte, machte es ihm mehr Freude, sich ihr Parfüm aus den Gedanken wieder zusammenzusetzten, sich an das fast niedliche Bild zu erinnern, dass sie dargestellt hatte, als er sie am Morgen wieder verlassen und sie noch immer geschlafen hatte. Auch wenn der Lippenstift leicht verschmiert gewesen war, hatte sie immer noch eine erhabene Schönheit.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, während er immer noch die zarten, weißen Wolken betrachtete, wie sie ihren Weg an dem kleinen Fenster vorbei zogen. Vor dem Abendessen, so beschloss er, würde er nicht mehr an Deck kommen. Sich die blöden Kommentare von Thatch anzuhören, der nichts nahm, was auch nur annähernd sein Alter hatte (geschweige denn darüber), wollte er sich nicht antun. Und Ace? Der sollte mal ganz still sein!


	2. 02  Ace

02 – Ace

Der Blick des älteren Mannes gefiel ihm nicht. Marco war unter Deck gegangen und hatte den jungen Kommandanten allein mit Thatch gelassen, dessen Grinsen eigentlich schon gar nicht mehr in sein Gesicht passen durfte.

„Wie alt bist du nochmal?", fragte der Schwertkämpfer und beugte sich zu Ace herunter. Der dunkelhaarige wich etwas zurück.

„Das weißt du", gab er zur Antwort. Ace fand überhaupt nichts Unglaubliches daran, dass er noch keinen Sex gehabt hatte. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er war da etwas vorsichtig. Dennoch war Thatch allem Anschein nach einer anderen Meinung und fand es, laut eigener Aussage kaum fassbar, dass jemand wie Ace angeblich keinen Partner fand, wie eben dieser behauptete.

„Aber dir muss doch aufgefallen sein, ob du eher Frauen oder Männer attraktiv findest!"

„Ich hab da bis jetzt nie wirklich drauf geachtet", sagte der jüngere, der das Thema nicht weiter vertiefen wollte. Zumindest nicht mit Thatch. Der würde ihm auf der nächsten Insel dann nur jemanden suchen und das wollte die junge Feuerfaust wirklich nicht.

„Du bist langweilig, nicht Marco. Ace, ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wie du noch keinen Sex haben konntest!" Der andere Mann rückte näher zu ihm heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ace blickte hoch und stutze, als er in das mit einem Mal so ernste Gesicht des älteren blickte.

„Lass mich dir nur einen Rat geben: Wenn eine Frau, nicht älter als du! Das ist alles, was ich dir dazu zu sagen habe. Was du mit Männern machst ist mir egal, ich persönlich halte nicht viel von denen", sagte Thatch erst ruhig, begann dann aber zu lachen. Der zweite Kommandant stimmte nach kurzem mit ein. Nein, er würde einem Mann wie Thatch auch nicht trauen oder viel von ihm halten. Warum die Frauen so auf ihn flogen verstand er einfach nicht. Obwohl er sich doch fragte, warum der vierte Kommandant dieser Ansicht war, dass die Partnerin nie älter als man selbst sein durfte.

„Und was ist da so schlimm dran?", fragte der jüngere, aber Thatch antwortete nicht darauf, gab ihm nur einen verständnislosen Blick. Unheimlich, wie still er mit einem Mal geworden war. Scheinbar war das für den Blonden sowas wie eine Todsünde. „Nicht mal wenn sie genauso alt ist wie ich?"

„Das ist was anderes", meinte sein Gegenüber und grinste wieder. Okay, entweder litt Thatch an Stimmungsschwankungen, oder er war endgültig am verrückt werden. Und sich erklären wollte er scheinbar auch nicht. Ace seufzte nur und wandte sich ab, schaute von der Treppe aus über die Reling auf das Wasser, das bei dieser starken Brise rauschend an ihnen vorbei glitt.

„Ich hab sie an dem Abend gesehen", sagte er dann einfach, nachdem ein paar Sekunden einfach nur Stille geherrscht hatte. Etwas irritiert drehte der andere den Kopf zum jüngeren Piraten, welcher sich ebenfalls zu Thatch drehte. „Na, die Frau mit der Marco…", begann er, führte es aber nicht weiter aus. Irgendwie wollte er es nicht in den Mund nehmen.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich hatte doch mit ein paar meiner Leute Wache an dem Abend, bevor wir wieder abgelegt haben und da hab ich sie im Hafen gesehen. Zusammen mit so nem großen Typen. Und als wir dann am nächsten Morgen ausgelaufen sind ist sie gerade aufs Hafengelände gekommen. Weißt du noch? Da hat Marco sie dir doch ‚gezeigt', weil du es ihm nicht glauben wolltest."

Thatch wirkte, als würde er wirklich einen Augenblick lang überlegen, nickte dann aber und sah Ace mit einem ernsten Ausdruck an.

„Und was willst du mir damit sagen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hab halt gedacht, die wäre mit dem zusammen, oder sowas. Der Typ war ganz schön…", sagte er und machte mit seinen Armen eine Bewegung, als wollte er seine Muskeln trainieren. Ja, dieser Mann war im Vergleich zu Marco ein Wandschrank gewesen. Allerdings hatte er nicht mehr von ihm gesehen. Die Hafenbeleuchtung war spärlich gewesen und die beiden waren auch nicht gerade nahm an ihrem Schiff vorbei gekommen. Thatch sah ihn noch immer an, zog jetzt langsam eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Du meinst…"

„Ich meine, dass ich glaube, sie hat einen und hat trotzdem zwei Nächte mit Marco verbracht."

„Dass du zu so komplizierten Gedanken überhaupt fähig bist", meinte sein Gegenüber neckisch und lachte dann. Ace sah ihn nur vernichtend an, was Thatch aber nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

„Hast du nicht was zu tun, Koch?", fragte der jüngere, grummelte es mehr in sich hinein. Warum wurde er von den anderen eigentlich immer für doof gehalten? Gut, er mochte es nicht, wenn er viel denken musste, war eher impulsiv, aber er war deswegen doch noch lange nicht beschränkt! Das kam einer Beleidigung gleich. Murrend spürte er wieder die Hand des größeren auf seiner Schulter.

„Na, nun sei nicht so. Außerdem, hast du heute nicht Küchendienst? Auf, auf! 1300 Mäuler stopfen sich nicht von selbst." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Thatch, um auch noch die anderen Leute zum Küchendienst abzukommandieren, die an der Reihe waren. Ihm selbst gehörte die Küche, also war er so oder so jeden Tag dort. Ace hob nur den Kopf und sah ihn an. Um ein Haar entglitt ihm wieder ein seufzen.

„Ich kann doch überhaupt nicht kochen", protestierte er, aber der Schwertkämpfer blickte nur gelassen zu ihm herab. „Ja, ich weiß, das können generell die wenigsten hier. Aber DU kannst immerhin noch backen, also heb deinen Arsch von der Treppe, sonst werden wir heute nicht mehr mit dem Abendessen fertig!" Widerwillig erhob sich der zweite Kommandant. Jetzt hackte er noch auf seiner einzigen Begabung in der Küche herum. Schlimm genug, dass Thatch davon überhaupt wusste!

„Also schön, wenn du mir versprichst endlich die Klappe zu halten und mich nicht mehr wegen…. wegen meines ersten Mals zu nerven, okay?" Er hatte wirklich genug. Ace wollte und brauchte keine Tipps. Er hatte sich das nämlich so vorgestellt: Er würde einfach so weitermachen wie bisher und irgendwann würde sich dann was ergeben. Und wenn er bis dahin an die 40 kratze war ihm das egal. Zumindest in der Theorie.

„Sicher, sicher! Und nun komm endlich!" Thatch war schon voraus gegangen und winkte den jüngeren Piraten zu sich. Ob er dem Koch da glauben konnte? Ace entglitt nun doch ein das Seufzen, dass er unterdrücken wollte, und er setzte sich in Bewegung, folgte dem anderen in die Küche, wartete dort aber, als der ‚Küchenchef' mit einem Wok und einer Kelle bewaffnet wieder an Deck ging um seine heutigen Helfer zu sich zu rufen. Immerhin konnte er allein schlecht für 1300 Mann kochen. Zumal Whitebeard und einige andere in der Crew für mindestens zehn aßen.

Während die Kochhilfen nacheinander in der ziemlich großen Kombüse antraten schnappte sich Ace den Essensplan, den Thatch schon am Morgen zusammengestellt hatte. Jetzt wusste er auch, warum er hier war. „Die kleinen Kuchen mache ich aber nicht alleine!", rief er protestierend quer durch den Raum, bekam vom vierten Kommandanten nur ein dickes grinsen, bis dieser sich zu ihm durchgekämpft hatte.

„Ace, dir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig. Es kann hier schließlich sonst keiner backen, außer du!" Der jüngere stöhnte entnervt und klatschte den Zettel mit der flachen Hand wieder auf die Arbeitsfläche, wo er zuvor gelegen hatte. Thatch begann wieder zu Lachen. „Keine Sorge, ich helf dir, die anderen machen den Rest." Dann erhob der ältere seine Stimme. „Also Leute, wir haben drei Stunden! Jede Gruppe hat einen Plan vorliegen was sie machen soll? Gut! Dann Los!"

Danach herrsche auch schon das geordnete Chaos, dass man in einer Großküche vorfinden sollte, wenn es richtig lief, und alle gaben ihr bestes, damit es ihren Kameraden am Abend schmeckte. Ace schlug derweil Eier auf und trennte sie mehr oder weniger geschickt. Es war doch praktisch ein paar Hühner an Bord zu haben, man hatte immer frische Eier.

„Das machst du gut! Etwas mehr Gefühl, komm schon, ich glaube, nein, ich weiß, dass du das besser kannst." Diese Aufmunterei nagte schon wieder an seinen Nerven. „Thatch, könntest du wirklich, BITTE, einfach nur deine Klappe halten? Es ist wirklich schlimm genug, dass ich nur mit dir Kuchen für die gesamte Besatzung machen muss!" Das grinsen im Gesicht des anderen wurde wieder etwas breiter. „Nana, dann kannst du doch schon mal für deine Herzensdame üben, oder wenn's keine HerzensDAME wird dann eben deines Herzens…" „Sei endlich Still! Du hast mir was versprochen!"

Oh das Gesicht gefiel ihm wieder nicht. Fast hätte er Thatch die Freude gemacht und leise gejammert. Warum? Das war so gemein! Konnten sie nicht wieder zum Thema Marco übergehen? Warum war der ältere denn jetzt so auf SEIN Sexleben, das er eigentlich noch nicht hatte, fixiert?

Aber Ace machte sich schon wieder zu viele Gedanken. Das Gesicht seines Freundes entspannte sich etwas, das Grinsen wurde zu einem Lächeln und langsam aber sicher sanft. „Ich mache mir doch nur sorgen um dich." ‚Als ob!', schoss es dem jüngeren mit einem Mal durch den Kopf, ‚du willst doch nur Informationen haben.' Und Ace war sich sicher, dass er recht hatte.

„Schau nicht so, Ace, ich meins ernst. Ich habe keine Lust dich an wem zerbrechen zu sehen. Das hab ich schon oft genug erlebt. Liebe ist scheiße, Junge, also verlieb dich bloß nicht! Glaub mir, wenn das passiert, hast du ein Problem." Der angesprochene stutzte, verwundert über den plötzlich so ernsthaften Ton des anderen. „Warst du denn je verliebt?" Thatch lachte, wirkte mit einem Mal ungewohnt wehmütig. „Ich bin in die Frauen verliebt!" „Das ist nicht das, was ich meinte!", fauchte Ace zurück, als er nicht die Antwort auf seine Frage bekam. Man, der ältere war auf einmal so kompliziert.

„Hast du Vorstellungen?", fragte der Koch und lächelte wieder wesentlich freundlicher. Und Ace ließ sich wirklich dazu hinreißen, etwas zu sagen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich brauche jemanden, der mir halt gibt, das wäre das Beste. Aber wenn du meinst, dass ich mich nicht verlieben sollte, scheidet ja auch eine Beziehung aus, also…" „Vergiss das wieder. Wenn du einen Weg finden kannst, damit zu leben, dann ist das gut." Jetzt war Ace vollends verwirrt.

„Okay, halt einfach die Klappe, du gibst im Moment echt nur Scheiße von dir!", sagte er und stöhnte wieder entnervt. Warum laberte Thatch ihn erst mit so einem Müll voll, nur um sich danach wieder selbst zu widerlegen? Waren sie hier etwa in einem Philosophenkurs? „Wenn du mir wirklich Tipps geben willst, dann tu es, wenn es so weit ist und nicht jetzt!" Mit diesen Worten reichte er Thatch die beiden Schüsseln, in denen sich Eigelb und Eiweiß getrennt voneinander befanden und wusch sich die Hände, bevor er sich daran machte Mehl und Zucker zu vermengen.

Sie hatten noch ein gute Stück Arbeit von sich und Ace nicht die geringste Lust sich weiter mit diesem Thema auseinander zu setzten. Zumal Thatch mit der Zeit echt merkwürdig wurde. Vielleicht sollte er Marco mal darauf ansprechen? Der kannte den anderen schließlich schon länger und wusste vielleicht, ob Ace einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte oder zu jemanden geworden war, den Thatch jetzt meinte ‚bemuttern' zu müssen, was dieses Thema betraf.

Auf jeden Fall würde Ace das Backen jetzt hinter sich bringen, mit den anderen Essen und dann schlafen. Er war müde und verwirrt, noch mehr als er je zuvor gewesen war, wusste nicht, was er von den ganzen ‚neuen' Informationen halten sollte. Er hoffte einfach, dass sich das alles irgendwann für ihn klären würde.


	3. 03 Hina

03 – Hina

Der Aschenbecher quoll bereits über. Vielleicht war es doch eine dumme Idee gewesen die Formation aufzulösen und rüber zu Smoker zu kommen. Immer, wenn sie zusammensaßen, war der Aschenbecher recht bald voll, der Kaffee leer und sie schwiegen sich letztendlich doch nur an, wenn es um so ein Thema ging.

„Hina wollte nur wissen, was Smoker jetzt von ihr hält. Ist Hina eine schlechte Marine?", fragte die Frau endlich in die Stille hinein, versuchte ihre Zigarette auszudrücken, ohne dabei Asche auf dem Schreibtisch des Mannes zu verteilen, was sich jedoch als äußerst schwierig erwies. Der Angesprochene regte sich nicht, bis auf ein tiefes Ein- und Ausatmen, wobei er den Qualm seiner Zigarren in Richtung der Frau ausstieß, die mit einem Bein auf seinem Schreibtisch lehnte.

„Was soll ich denn dazu groß sagen?", fragte Smoker leise knurrend und kaute auf seinen Zigarren herum, die er in seinem Mundwinkel platziert hatte. Hina steckte sich derweil schon wieder eine neue Zigarette an. Sie war eigentlich keine Kettenraucherin, aber, seitdem sie hier war, verging kaum eine Minute, in der sie nicht rauchte. „Du bist deswegen keine schlechte Marine, zumindest nicht in meinen Augen. Aber, wenn du doch wusstest, wer er war, warum hast du dich darauf eingelassen? Oder noch wichtiger: Warum hast du ihn nicht festgekommen?"

Die Kapitänin seufzte. Hätte es ihr nicht klar sein müssen, dass ihr langjähriger Kamerad genau diese Frage stellte? Er hatte nie über ihre Moral geurteilt, auch jetzt nicht, seit sie doch laut Befehl mehrere Monate in einer Formation aufeinander hingen und auf jeder Insel, die auf ihrem Weg lag, großflächige Razzien durchführen mussten. Das hatte er wirklich nie getan. Jetzt gab sie ihm einen Anlass dazu und sie bekam trotzdem keine Strafpredigt. Smoker wäre der Einzige, von dem sie sich das gefallen lassen würde, auch wenn sie eigentlich nicht darauf brannte. Ernst nehmen würde sie es zwar nicht, aber seine Kritik schätzte sie wesentlich mehr, als die von jemand, der sie nur aus ihrer Akte heraus kannte.

Irgendwie hatte sie aber mehr erwartet, ja, sich sogar erhofft, weil sie es selbst nicht als schlimm empfand, zwei Nächte mit Marco dem Phoenix verbracht zu haben. Und das als Kapitänin des Marinehauptquartiers. Sie zog unnötig lang an ihrer Zigarette, als Smoker endlich den Aschenbecher nahm und in seinen Mülleimer ausleerte, der sicher nicht dafür vorher gesehen war. Dass der Mann aber nicht einmal vor die Tür gehen wollte, um die Asche ins Meer zu kippen, zeigte Hina wieder, dass er sich um sie kümmerte. Auf seine eigene Art und Weise.

„Warum hast du mir überhaupt davon erzählt? Niemand hat etwas mitbekommen, du hättest es einfach geheim halten können", wand der ältere ein und sie blickte nachdenklich in den nun wieder leeren Aschenbecher. Was sie gerade dachte, war gefährlich, und deswegen war sie hier. Ob sie nun deswegen versuchte bei Smoker ‚Zuflucht' oder ‚Hilfe' zu finden wusste sie nicht, aber sie musste irgendetwas tun. Sie war eine Frau und hatte schon immer ein gespürt für kleinere Katastrophen.

„Nun, Hina bekommt diesen Piraten kaum noch aus ihrem Kopf. Der Phoenix war keines Wegs so kaltblütig, wie er gern dargestellt wird. Das ist eines von Hinas Bedenken. Das andere ist ihr ungutes Gefühl, das sie trotz allem hat. Hina hat die Befürchtung, dass es nicht bei diesem Treffen bleiben wird."

Sie sah dem Mann an, dass er ihr scheinbar nicht recht glauben wollte. Er hatte ihre weibliche Intuition zwar schon mehrfach in Aktion erlebt, aber dass es mehr als reines Glück gewesen war, hatte er nie geglaubt und ihr das auch mehrfach gesagt. Umso erstaunter schaute er, als sie ihre ‚Bedenken' aussprach. Smoker drückte seine Zigarrenstummel im Aschenbecher aus, stand dann auf und begab sich zu seinem persönlichen Kaffeevorrat um Neuen zu kochen.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht so recht, was du mir damit sagen willst, aber falls wir ihn wirklich irgendwie irgendwo treffen sollten … Was willst du dann tun?", fragte der Marine und drehte sich wieder zu Hina um, während das Wasser für den Kaffee langsam zu kochen begann. Sie trank den letzten Schluck aus ihrer Tasse und sah ihren langjährigen Freund an.

„Das weiß Hina noch nicht. Ihre Pflicht ist es, den Piraten festzunehmen, allerdings weiß sie nicht, ob sie das kann. Immerhin konnte Hina das schon auf der letzten Insel nicht", erwiderte sie und Smoker entglitt tatsächlich ein leises Seufzen.

„Wenn du es nicht kannst, dann werde ich es tun", sagte er und setzte endlich den Kaffee auf, da das Wasser kochte. Das ging mit den neuen Brennern erstaunlich schnell. Die Rosahaarige sagte dazu nichts. Sie wusste, dass es Smokers und ihre Pflicht war, Piraten festzunehmen, aber sie wollte nicht, dass Marco hinter Gitter kam, vielleicht sogar wegen ihr. Auch wenn sie ihn kaum persönlich kannte, mochte sie ihn.

„Hina glaubt, dass Newgate das kaum auf sich sitzen lassen wird." Sie sah den Blick des anderen und verstummte. Das schaffte der andere Marinekapitän selten, aber wie er sie gerade ansah, war ihr fast unangenehm. Die stahlgrauen Augen bohrten sich fast in ihren Kopf.

„Das ist mir klar, Hina, aber wir haben Befehle. Außerdem gehört jeder verdammte Pirat und auch jeder noch so kleine Fisch unter ihnen ins Gefängnis! Es sind alles Verbrecher, egal was sie getan oder nicht getan haben. Sobald die schwarze Flagge oben ist, sind sie Kriminelle!" Smoker klang so ernst wie immer, seine Stimme war mehr zu einem Knurren geworden. Hina nickte nur, er hatte ja recht.

„Aber Hina will das nicht. Hina wünscht, dass Smoker sich da nicht einmischt. Hina hat ihm nur davon erzählt, weil Smoker ein Freund ist, dem sie vertraut. Und Smoker täte gut daran, dieses Vertrauen nicht zu missbrauchen und sie zu hintergehen!", sagte sie, hatte sich irgendwie wieder gefangen, klang selbst ernst und war sich auch bewusst, dass sie dem älteren Mann drohte. Sie konnte sich das ihm gegenüber erlauben, aber ob er es ernst nehmen und nichts tun würde? Das ging doch sicher sehr gegen seine Prinzipien. Aber die Kapitänin wusste, was sie wollte. Und zwar, dass Marco nichts passierte, nur weil er nicht wusste, wer sie war.

„Hina mag diesen Mann und Smoker wird es nicht als seine Pflicht sehen sich in Hinas Weg stellen und den Phoenix zu verhaften!" Sie sah den mit einem Mal verwunderten Blick ihres Gegenübers, stutzte über sich selbst. Hatte sie etwa Smoker gegenüber gerade einen Befehl ausgesprochen? Hatte sie ihm wirklich etwas befohlen?

Seufzend drückte die Frau ihre Zigarette aus, nahm ihre Tasse und hielt sie Smoker entgegen. Der Kaffee war schon längst durchgelaufen und sie brauchte dringend etwas davon. Und am besten auch gleich noch eine Zigarette. Der Marineoffizier nahm schweigend die Tasse an sich und füllte sie nach.

„Mach, was du willst!", brummte er, steckte sich zwei neue Zigarren an und schob sie sich zu einer Seite seines Mundes. Hina nahm ihre Tasse wieder und betrachtete kurz die dampfende Flüssigkeit.

„Das hat Hina doch schon immer getan", gab sie zurück und lächelte Smoker sogar noch an, dieser schnaufte aber nur leise und setzte sich wieder in seinen Schreibtischstuhl. Währenddessen erhob sich Hina vom Schreibtisch, ihre Tasse mit beiden Händen haltend.

„Der Kaffee ist wirklich besser, als der, den man Hina hingestellt hat. Will Smoker ihr erzählen, wo er ihn her hat?", fragte sie. Für sie war das vorhergehende Thema gegessen. Das bekommen, was sie sich erhofft hatte, hatte sie nicht. Gut, über so etwas konnte man auch schlecht mit Smoker reden, er war da wirklich der falsche Ansprechpartner. Aber er war nun mal der Einzige, der momentan in der Nähe war und dem sie blind vertraute.

Dennoch, eine Antwort bekam sie nicht auf ihre Frage. Hatte sie den älteren nun etwa doch vergrault? Hina seufzte.

„Smoker wird sowieso alles daran setzten Marco und andere Piraten gefangen zu nehmen, wenn sie ihm unter die Augen kommen, das weiß Hina einfach. Hina wollte Smoker auch nicht befehlen, aber er muss auch Hinas Standpunkt verstehen."

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt: Mach, was du willst. Ich halt mich da raus. Und wenn dieser Marco mit voller Wucht in mich hineinrennen würde … Wenn du in der Nähe bist, werde ich ihn nicht festnehmen", sagte er, wirkte mit einem Mal etwas resigniert, auch wenn er noch immer die Frau ihm gegenüber ansah, als wäre sie ihm gewaltig auf den Schlips getreten.

Hina rang sich ein kleines Lächeln ab, etwas, dass nur die wenigsten sahen. Irgendwie war sie erleichtert. Nicht um ihret Willen, aber um Marcos. Die Aussage garantierte zwar nicht, dass der Phoenix nie gefangen genommen wurde, aber zumindest nicht von Smoker, nicht wenn sie es durch ihre Anwesenheit verhindern konnte. Smoker hielt immer sein Wort. Also war Marco auf jeden Fall so lang sicher, wie Hina und der andere zur gemeinsamen Arbeit gezwungen waren.

„Hina ist erleichtert. Nicht, dass Smoker glaubt, sie wolle ihm das ‚Jagen' austreiben!", sagte sie und hob mit einer Hand ihren Offiziersmantel von dem Stuhl, der ihr vor einer guten dreiviertel Stunde zugeteilt worden war. Am Anfang war es einfach nur Geplauder gewesen, aber Smoker kannte sie gut genug, um zu merken, wenn sie etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. Sie legte sich den Mantel über die Schulter, ihre Kaffeetasse noch immer in der anderen Hand.

„Hina möchte sich für die Störung entschuldigen. Sie wird sofort wieder auf ihre Position gehen. Auf der nächsten Insel wird sie Smoker dann wiedersehen." Der Angesprochene gab nur ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich, als wollte er sie nur schnell aus seinem Büro haben. Hina tat ihm den Gefallen, ließ ihn in Ruhe und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an Deck, verließ sein Schiff und segelte mit ihrem wieder auf ihre Position.

Vier Schiffe waren unter ihrem Kommando und vier unter Smokers. Die Aufstellung variierte ständig, diente nur dem Heraussieben von Piraten, die zwischen die Schiffe gerieten. Der Abstand der einzelnen Schiffe betrug mehrere Kilometer, aber sie hatten alle noch immer Sichtkontakt zueinander.

An Deck ihres Schiffes legte sie sich ihren Mantel über die Schultern und trank ihren Kaffee. Ihr Leutnant stand neben ihr, berichtete ihr über die Wetterlage. Das interessierte sie nicht. Hina hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, lauschte eher dem Rauschen der Wellen, blickte über sich in den Himmel, wo zwei Möven über den Dreimaster hinwegsegelten. Was wohl ihr Vögelchen gerade tat?

Das leichte Grinsen verkniff sie sich, blieb hier draußen, vor ihrer Crew, lieber so unnahbar, wie sie sich sonst immer gab. Marco war wirklich ein sanfter Mann. Gegen ein Wiedersehen hätte sie wirklich nichts einzuwenden. Dass sie zur Marine gehörte konnte, hatte sie doch gut vor ihm geheim halten können. Aber würde das auch noch funktionieren, wenn sie sich doch noch mehr als einmal trafen, wenn sie sich überhaupt trafen?

Hina leerte ihre Tasse und begab sich schweigend unter Deck. Sie hatte noch einige Berichte von den Razzien auf der letzten Insel zu schreiben, auf der sie haltgemacht hatten. Das war noch genug Beschäftigung um sie von solchen Gedanken fernzuhalten. Es reichte ja schon, dass sie sich selbst eingestand, diesen Piraten wirklich zu mögen. Das war schlecht. Und genau das tadelte sie sich, seitdem sie wieder abgelegt hatten. Marco hatte nicht einmal eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Gut, sie wusste auch nicht, ob sie auf so etwas ein Recht gehabt hätte.

In etwa zwei Tagen würden sie die nächste Insel erreichen und ihren Befehl weiter ausführen. Bis dahin würde sie sich irgendwie Ablenken, und wenn sie mit Razzien beschäftigt war, dann würde sie auch bestimmt nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Das hoffte sie.

Zuneigung zu einem Piraten? Das war für eine Marineoffizierin schier undenkbar. Aber es war genau das, was sie für Marco den Phoenix empfand. Und je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto unmöglicher erschien es ihr.


	4. 04 Ace

04 – Ace

Seine Hand wurde als Fackel missbraucht, als er mit Thatch unten im Lagerraum Inventur machte. Der größere Mann hatte zwar noch eine Petroleumlampe dabei, aber ihr Licht reichte kaum aus, als das man an den langen Regalen entlangsehen konnte. Außerdem musste der Koch seine Liste führen, da war es ihm nur recht, dass ihm jemand ‚das Licht hielt'.

Draußen war gerade eine geordnete Panik ausgebrochen, da es doch immer wieder eine Herausforderung war mit so einem großen Schiff, wie der Moby Dick, in einen Hafen einzulaufen. Und da Ace ein Teufelsfruchtnutzer war, durfte er an solchen Manövern nur indirekt teilnehmen, also Befehle zurufen. Bei Stürmen durften die Crewmitglieder, die Teufelskräfte hatten nicht einmal ihre Kajüten verlassen. Einfach, damit sie wegen Unachtsamkeiten, die ja immer wieder auftreten konnten, nicht ins Wasser fielen.

Aber statt, wie Marco gerade, die Leute herumzuscheuchen, half er Thatch lieber dabei aufzuschreiben, was sie alles wieder Einkaufen mussten.

„Gut, die Regale 10-17 und von 20-22 müssen wir komplett leerräumen. In den Kisten ist nichts mehr drin. Bei den anderen müssten wir schauen, wie viel noch drin ist, das können wir dann mit in die frischen Kisten tun", murmelte der Schwertkämpfer und notierte sich das auf ein ziemlich abgewetzt wirkendes Klemmbrett. Ace nickte nur stumm, hörte eigentlich nicht wirklich zu. Es juckte ihn ja nicht einmal, dass er als Licht benutzt wurde.

Thatch blätterte das Klemmbrett um und ging wieder ganz nach hinten zu Regal eins. Jetzt begann die Einkaufsliste. Wie der ältere es immer schaffte alles so genau abzuschätzen, was sie neu brauchten, war dem zweiten Kommandanten noch immer ein Rätsel. Und Ace half schon eine Zeit lang bei der Inventur.

„Nun komm endlich, ich sehe hier hinten nichts!" Der Jüngere folgte der Aufforderung, stand Thatch weiterhin als lebendes Licht zur Seite.

Es dauerte noch gut vier Stunden, bis alles, was gekauft werden sollte, aufgeschrieben war. Danach machte sich der vierte Kommandant daran die Einkaufsliste für mehrere Gruppen für die vierte Division aufzuteilen, während Ace einen Teil seiner Division dazu abkommandierte, die leeren Kisten an Deck zu schaffen, damit der andere Teil die Kisten von Bord brachte. Angelegt hatten sie schon eine Weile.

„Ace, die Liste geht nicht ganz auf. Würdest du morgen mitkommen und mit mir und Marco eine Gruppe bilden? Dann ist es nicht so viel für uns zu tragen", fragte der Koch, der gerade mit der Feuerfaust zusammen wieder das Deck betrat.

„Weiß Marco denn schon von seinem Glück?", fragte der Jüngere und grinste etwas. Marco hasste es Einkäufe zu erledigen, das hatte er schon ein paar Mal gemerkt. Thatch schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Aber er wird damit klarkommen müssen. Vielleicht kommt Jozu ja auch noch mit. Hey, Marco!" Der Blonde kam gerade in ihr Blickfeld. „Kommst du heute Abend mit?" Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe heute Wache", antwortete er und der Schwertkämpfer wirkte fast etwas beleidigt.

„Schade, dabei wollten wir doch etwas für unseren ‚Kleinen' hier suchen." Ace hatte es geahnt. Er verdrehte die Augen und betrachtete den größten von ihnen Dreien.

„Thatch, erinner mich bitte daran, dass ich dich umbringen wollte, ja? Wenn du das machst, komme ich heute auch nicht mit und übernehme freiwillig noch eine Schicht in der Wache!" Marco begann etwas zu grinsen, musste auch ein Lachen unterdrücken, als er das verdatterte Gesicht seines langjährigen Freundes sah. Ace hatte zwar nichts Schlimmes gesagt, aber er war ziemlich laut geworden und hatte auch absolut nicht erfreut über das Vorhaben des Kochs gewirkt.

„Aber du hast doch das letzte Mal schon Wache gehalten", wand der ältere ein. Ace war das egal. Er funkelte Thatch noch einen Augenblick böse an, bis dieser seufzend aufgab. „Okay!Okay, ist gut. Wir gehen nur was trinken", sagte er und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Und wenn er es doch versucht, kannst du ja trotzdem zurückkommen", meinte Marco noch, wandte sich schon wieder zum Gehen ab, und der Koch wirkte schon wieder etwas beleidigt. „Marco, was denkst du nur von mir?" Dieser zuckte zur Antwort nur mit den Schultern.

„Dafür hilfst du morgen beim Einkaufen!", rief Thatch ihm noch nach und Ace glaubte zu sehen, wie Marco das Gesicht verzog, aber der Phoenix sagte nichts weiter dazu. Dann richtete der ältere seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den dunkelhaarigen neben sich. „Ich mache die Listen fertig. Das kann ne ganze Weile dauern. Bis heute Abend!" Ace nickte. Was machte er bis dahin?

Sein Blick wanderte über das Deck. Noch immer stapelten sich überalle leere Kisten und wieder einmal wunderte er sich, wie das alles in den doch eigentlich recht klein wirkenden Lagerraum passte. Der junge Kommandant entschied sich mit anzupacken, wenn er seiner Division schon befohlen hatte, abzuladen.

Nach einigen Stunden stapelten sich die Kisten nun nicht mehr auf Deck, sondern vor dem Schiff auf dem Hafengelände und die Sonne begann bereits unterzugehen. Die Männer die Wache hatten sammelten sich bei Marco. Es waren nur zwanzig, so wie immer. Für so ein großes Schiff vielleicht wenige, aber es traute sich sowieso niemand die Moby Dick anzugreifen oder auszurauben. Zumal der Kapitän nur noch selten von Bord ging und sich lieber von seinen Damen umsorgen ließ.

Die ersten waren schon vom Hafen in die Stadt gegangen, Ace wartete nur noch auf Thatch.

„Ace, warum trägst du ein Hemd?" Der jüngere drehte sich um und sah den Koch an. Er hatte seine Haare ausnahmsweise nicht in seiner Tolle frisiert, sondern trug das, in der Front lange Haar in einem zerzausten Seitenscheitel. Und ja, Ace hatte sich ein schwarzes Hemd übergezogen, dessen Ärmel er bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt hatte, aber noch immer offen trug.

„Ich glaube, es wird frisch werden, und ich habe keine Lust auf eine Erkältung", log er. Er hatte nur nicht vor den ganzen Abend bei Thatch zu hängen. Ace ahnte, wo der Schwertkämpfer irgendwann landen würde und Ace wollte da nicht mit. Auf ein Freudenhaus hatte er keine Lust. Da ging er dann lieber seine eigenen Wege und wollte nicht unbedingt sofort als die Feuerfaust auffallen. Immerhin sollte das heute ein angenehmer ruhiger Abend werden.

„Und was ist bitte mit deinen Haaren passiert?" Der Blonde lächelte verlegen, kratzte sich an seinem Bart. „Beim letzten Abwasch gab es ne kleine Wasserschlacht." Ace seufzte. Und ihn nannten sie kindisch.

„Los jetzt, ich hab Hunger!"

„Hast du das nicht immer?" Der Jüngere seufzte und verließ, gefolgt von Thatch, das Schiff. Beide winkten sie noch einmal Marco zu, der nur schief lächelte.

„Haaaaa, ich glaube ich übernehme morgen die Wache, damit er auch wieder von Bord kommt. Marco muss sich wirklich ablenken. Er denkt fast nur an diese Frau. Immer noch! Das kann nicht gesund sein", sagte der Schwertkämpfer und verschränkte sie Arme hinter dem Kopf, während sie das Hafengelände verließen. Ace sagte dazu nichts, hielt lieber nach einem Lokal Ausschau. Und von denen gab es in Hafennähe erschreckend viele, weswegen es etwas dauerte, bis sie sich geeinigt hatten.

Sobald sie das ausgewählte Lokal mit dem ‚klangvollen' Namen ‚Zum singenden Matrosen' geeinigt hatten und es betraten, schwappten ihnen gleich die Rufe ihrer eigenen Kameraden entgegen, die beiden Komandanten sollten sich doch zu ihnen setzten. Das war es dann wohl mit dem ruhigen Abend, dachte sich Ace, als Thatch schon begeistert auf die Crewmitglieder zuging, und begann breit zu lächeln.

Etwas zu essen stand bereits auf dem langen Tisch, den gut 30 Piraten besetzten. Die Kellnerinnen waren eigentlich nur damit beschäftigt Nachschub an Bier und Fleisch zu bringen. Das Essen stand mitten auf dem Tisch, jeder nahm sich einfach, am Ende wurde sowieso alles aus der gemeinsamen Kasse bezahlt. Ace ließ sich bei Thatch nieder, welcher gleich zwei Flaschen Sake orderte. Der jüngere nahm sich eine Keule. Geflügel mochte er noch immer am liebsten! Als der Sake gebracht worden war, bekam jeder am Tisch ein Schälchen und die Flaschen gingen reihum.

„Auf die Frauen dieser Welt!", rief Thatch durch den ganzen Raum und prostete einer Kellnerin zu, die etwas rot wurde und sich verlegen abwandte. Da hatte Ace wieder das Phänomen. Wie konnte dieser Mann, der neben ihm saß, nur so eine Wirkung auf Frauen haben? Und das durch seine bloße Anwesenheit! Ace beteiligte sich nicht an dem Toast, anders als die anderen an diesem Tisch. Ein leises Seufzen entglitt ihm und er griff sich statt dem Sake ein Bier, spülte die erste Hähnchenkeule herunter.

Mit der Zeit und dem Alkohol wurde Thatch fast eine Qual, aber auf diese eine Kellnerin hatte er anscheinend immer noch diese besondere Anziehungskraft. Wirklich betrunken war der Koch nicht, aber Ace wurde sein Freund hier langsam aber sicher lästig und er ging ihm gediegen auf die nerven.

„Thatch, bitte, lass mich los. Ich will nicht", protestierte er gerade, befreite sich von dem Arm, dem ihm der andere um die Schultern gelegt hatte. Der jüngere von beiden hatte noch nicht viel getrunken, war also noch bei klarem Verstand. Das ‚Saufen' wollte er sich eigentlich für später aufheben, wenn er allein war, oder zumindest nicht mehr Thatch an der Backe hatte. Nicht, dass eben dieser auf dumme Ideen kam und Ace irgendwem in die Arme drückte. Und das versuchte der ältere jetzt schon.

„Komm schon Ace! Hab Spaß!"

„Ich hatte Spaß, bis du damit angefangen hast! Lass mich endlich los! Ich gehe!", grummelte er, stand auf und begab sich damit endgültig aus der Reichweite des Angetrunkenen. Das war ihm zu viel. Er würde jetzt einfach in irgendeine andere Kneipe gehen und den Rest seines Abends genießen. Sicher waren in jedem Lokal hier beim Hafen ein paar Männer aus der Crew, schließlich war diese groß genug.

„Ace!"

„Nein!"

„Warte!" Thatch stand auf und folgte ihm, packte ihn an einer Schulter, bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte, und drehte ihn zu sich. „Pass auf dich auf. Marco wird mich köpfen, wenn du nicht heil zurückkommst." Der jüngere blinzelte irritiert, begann dann aber zu grinsen, als der Schwertkämpfer ihn wieder losließ.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich kann auf mich aufpassen", sagte er und lachte etwas. Jetzt, wo der andere ihn nicht aufhielt, wollte er schon gar nicht mehr gehen. Aber er wusste, wenn er blieb, würde Thatch nur weiter machen. Seufzend setzte er seinen Hut ab und drückte ihn dem größeren auf den Kopf. Dann drehte er sich endlich um, ließ den älteren einfach stehen und suchte sich einen neuen Zeitvertreib.

Natürlich könnte er auch wieder zurück zum Schiff gehen und mit Marco Kartenspielen oder so etwas, aber ihm war nicht danach. Doch ob er wirklich Spaß haben wollte? Ace schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und ging die Straße entlang, linste immer wieder durch die geöffneten Türen in die Kneipen. War ihm nicht seine Ruhe lieber?

Die meisten waren maßlos überfüllt, Whitebeard-Piraten überall. Zu laut wollte er es auch nicht haben. Was wollte er eigentlich? Das fragte er sich gerade, als er den Kopf zur anderen Seite drehte. Er war schon ein ganzes Stück gegangen und blickte nun in ein nur volles und nicht überfülltes Lokal. Ja, das sah doch schon besser aus.

Ace steuerte sein neues Ziel an und betrat den nicht gerade großen Gastraum. Kurz blickte er sich um, niemand aus der Crew war hier. Komisch. Allgemein sah hier niemand wie ein Pirat aus. Trotzdem ging Ace zum Tresen, bestellte sich ein Bier und sah sich erneut um. Dies schien der Mann hinter der Bar zu bemerken.

„Bist du ein Pirat?" Ace drehte den Kopf zu ihm und nahm das Bier an sich, das vor ihn gestellt wurde. Vorsichtig nickte er. Auch wenn hier keine Piraten waren außer ihm, herrschte eine fröhliche Stimmung, es war allerdings nicht ganz so laut, wie in den anderen Gaststätten.

„Hier geht gern die Marine ein und aus. Und damit meine ich nicht, dass sie hier gern trinken gehen." Razzien also. Der Mann sah allerdings nicht so aus, als wollte er ihm Angst machen und vertreiben. „Warum erzählst du mir das?"

„Nun, wir haben hier zwar keinen Marinestützpunkt, aber einige Schiffe haben sich für die nächsten Tage angekündigt. Vielleicht sind die ja schon da …" Der dunkelhaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nur unser Schiff und einige Handelsschiffe. Zumindest, als wir den Hafen verlassen haben", sagte er und trank sein Bier.

„Welche Crew?" Die Frage kam völlig aus dem Blauen heraus und Ace grinste nur leicht. „Whitebeard" war seine Antwort und der Barmann wurde mit einem Mal etwas still. „Keine Sorge, ich mach dir keinen Ärger. Eigentlich will ich nur meine Ruhe haben."

Und die bekam er auch. Zwar führte er weiterhin eine Konversation mit dem Mann, der sich ihm als Larry vorstellte. Ihm gehörte die Bar und er führte sie ganz allein. Bemerkenswert für die vielen Gäste, wie Ace fand. Der Mann war nett, unterhielt sich ganz frei mit ihm und Ace fühlte sich wirklich wohl.

Einige Biere später war der jüngere zwar immer noch bei halbwegs klarem Verstand, da er für seine Körpermasse recht viel vertagen konnte, aber es wurde spät, die Kneipe von Larry war fast leer und die Ace sah betrunkener aus, als er war.

„Larry, ich gehe lieber, ich will dir nicht deinen Feierabend nehmen und ich habe Morgen auch einige Aufgaben", sagte der jüngere, legte dem Barmann das Geld auf den Tresen und stand auf. „Ist gut, vielleicht sieht man sich ja morgen wieder?" Der Pirat nickte, hob eine Hand zum Abschied und verließ die Kneipe, genoss die kühle Nachtluft, die mit einem Mal um ihn schlug. Jetzt war er fast froh darum das Hemd angezogen zu haben. War es also doch nicht nur zur Tarnung gut.

Ace schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und betrachtete seine Füße beim Gehen. Thatch war sicher nicht auf dem Schiff. Eher im Schlafzimmer der Kellnerin. Hübsch war sie gewesen. Hoffentlich passte der Koch gut auf seinen Hut auf.

Der Junge war in Gedanken, blickte weiterhin zu Boden, achtete einfach nicht auf seine Umgebung. Bis er gegen jemanden rempelte. Da war noch jemand außer ihm um diese Uhrzeit auf der Straße?

„Ah, Entschuldigung!", sagte er, ohne aufzusehen, wollte dem größeren Körper vor sich ausweichen, stolperte dabei aber intelligenter Weise über seine eigenen Füße. Allerdings berührte er nicht den Boden, wurde von einer Hand am Arm gepackt und wieder auf die Beine gezogen.

„Bist du betrunken?", fragte ihn eine tiefe, raue Stimme, die alles andere als besorgt klang. Endlich blickte Ace auf, nur um einen Schwall Zigarrenqualm entgegengeblasen zu bekommen. Kurz blinzelte er gegen die juckenden Augen an, sah dann in das ernst dreinblickende Gesicht des größeren Mannes. Er rauchte zwei Zigarren. War das nicht ein bisschen übertrieben?

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich bin gestolpert", sagte er und betrachtete sein Gegenüber etwas genauer. Der Blick des anderen war abschätzend, die Augen stahlgrau, seine Haare schimmerten seltsam grünlich, das konnte er im Zwielicht der Straßenbeleuchtung erkennen. Ace wusste nicht, was es war, aber der Mann wirkte anziehend auf ihn.

„Dafür, dass du es nicht bist, siehst du aber ganz schön dicht aus, Junge." Ja, danke, das war ihm selbst klar. Um ein Haar hatte er geseufzt. Aber bitte, wenn der Kerl schon dachte, er sei betrunken, spielte er eben mit, Ace wollte sowieso nur noch in sein Bett und hoffen, dass er am nächsten Morgen keine Kopfschmerzen hatte.

„Ja, gut. Erwischt, aber lass das bloß nicht meinen Chef hören", murmelte er und wollte sich an dem größeren endlich vorbeischieben. Als er gerade einen Schritt an ihm vorbei war, zog etwas in ihm zielstrebig in die Richtung des anderen. Ace blieb neben ihm stehen und sah ihn an, verwundert, und als hätte der Mann das Gleiche gespürt, blickte er genauso verwundert zurück, der finstere Blick war für einen kurzen Moment aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte der Mann mit einem Mal, und Ace zögerte, bevor er seinen Namen nannte und nach dem seines Gegenübers fragte.

„Smoker."

„Was … was war das eben?" Smoker zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. Es wirkte auf den kleineren nicht so, dass der große Mann nicht wusste, wovon er sprach, sondern eher, dass er nicht wusste, was es gewesen war.

„Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen? Nicht dass du wieder hinfällst." Kurz stieg so etwas wie Panik in ihm auf. Warum eigentlich? Wieso wollte er den anderen nicht wissen lassen, dass er ein Pirat war? Der Dunkelhaarige wusste darauf keine Antwort.

„Lieber nicht. Ich wohne bei meinem Chef, und wenn ich jetzt nach Hause komme, wird er wach und ist sicher stocksauer", log er einfach und lächelte verlegen. Irgendetwas lag in Smokers Blick, dass seinen Kopf mit einem Mal leer fegte.

„Warum sollte er sauer sein?", fragte sein Gegenüber ruhig. Entsetzlich ruhig. Verdammt.

„Weil … weil er mir immer sagt ich soll nicht mit irgendwelchen Leuten ankommen", sagte er nach kurzem Nachdenken und lächelte wieder, wusste nicht, wie seltsam das klingen musste. Ace sah, die der Blick des anderen fragend wurde. Er musste hier weg. Irgendwas war komisch an dieser Situation.

„So, wie du jetzt bist, kann dich aber auch nicht allein gehen lassen."

„Ach, das passt schon."

„Nein, du kommst mit." Smoker sagte es so, dass er absolut keine Widerrede duldete und Ace blickte nur irritiert zu ihm hoch. Der andere setzte sich in Bewegung und wieder zog etwas in Ace in die Richtung des anderen Mannes. Dieser schien es wirklich auch zu spüren, das Gefühl war gerade zu unangenehm, streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und packte den Piraten wieder am Arm, zog ihn diesmal mit sich. Was war das bloß?


	5. 05 Smoker

05 – Smoker

Was war das bloß? Dieses seltsame Ziehen zu diesem Jungen hin, sobald sich einer von ihnen von dem anderen wegbewegen wollte?

Erst hatte er diesen betrunkenen Kerl einfach gehen lassen wollen, aber dieses Ziehen wollte ihm doch irgendetwas sagen. Es war so unangenehm, ja, es tat fast weh. Und das an seinem ganzen Körper. Sehr seltsam.

Außerdem kam ihm das Gesicht bekannt vor, er hatte es irgendwo schon einmal gesehen. Nur erinnerte er sich nicht mehr daran wo und in welchem Zusammenhang. Oder irrte er sich? Gut, hier auf der Straße war es recht dunkel, da konnte er sich das auch nur einbilden.

Jetzt zog er den Jungen mit sich die Hafenstraße hinauf, weg von den Anlegeplätzen, weiter in den Ort hinein. Smoker hatte nicht vor gehabt, zu seinem Schiff zurück zu kehren. Er wollte mal wieder ein richtiges Bett, nicht diese Schiffskojen. Er hatte schon beschlossen, sich auf dieser Insel in einer Gaststätte niederzulassen, als das Eiland in Sicht gekommen war.

Und nun nahm er diesen Bengel mit, weil irgendetwas in ihm genau das von ihm wollte.

„Hey, was soll das? Lass mich los!" Erst jetzt bemerkte Smoker, dass er den Mann, der sich ihm als Ace vorgestellt hatte, immer noch mit sich zog und das in einem nicht gerade langsamen Tempo. Und scheinbar hatte dieser Ace davon auch langsam die Nase voll und versuchte seinen Arm aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Smoker hielt ihn allerdings kurz oberhalb des Ellenbogens fest, was dem Dunkelhaarigen nicht viele Freiheiten ließ.

„Du kannst auf der Couch schlafen. Ich habe keine Lust darauf, dass ich morgen früh etwas über eine Wasserleiche in der Zeitung lesen muss, nur weil DU betrunken ins Hafenbecken gefallen bist!"

„Ich falle schon nicht ins Hafenbecken!"

„Das sagst du mir jetzt. Woher will ich denn wissen, dass du nicht wirklich darin landest? Ich will nicht den Rest meines Lebens ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, weil ich dich betrunken hab ziehen lassen", argumentierte er und das wieder in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede erlaubte. Kurz blickte er über die Schulter zu Ace herüber, der mit einem Mal nicht mehr gegen den Griff kämpfte und sich eigentlich auch nicht mehr nur von ihm ziehen ließ, allerdings immer noch leicht hinter ihm blieb.

Smoker hätte um ein Haar geseufzt. Der Kerl war ein Teenager, ein betrunkener Teenager, den er nicht kannte und er schleppte ihn trotzdem mit sich. Kopfschüttelnd sah er sich nach einem Gasthaus um. Seines Erachtens war er nun weit genug vom Hafen weg, dass man ihn nicht sofort finden konnte, wenn Hina auffiel, dass er nicht mehr da war. Er wollte nur einmal wirklich seine Ruhe haben, aber das hatte er sich ja eigentlich schon wieder selbst kaputtgemacht, indem er diesen besoffenen Knirps mit sich nahm. Verdammtes Verantwortungsbewusstsein, das sich immer dann einschaltete, wenn man es nicht brauchte.

Der Marinekapitän begab sich sofort zum nächsten Gasthaus, das in sein Blickfeld kam. Mit seiner freien Hand warf er die beiden Zigarrenstummel von sich, drückte dann die Tür auf und zog den Jüngeren mit sich hinein. Mit einem drohenden Gesicht drehte er sich zu ihm um, packte ihn mit beiden Händen an den Schultern.

„Du bleibst hier stehen und wartest. Verstanden? Nicht abhauen!", sagte er halblaut, aber seine Stimme war fest und autoritär wie immer. Der Dunkelhaarige sah ihn nur an und schüttelte etwas ungläubig den Kopf. Vermutlich konnte Smoker überhaupt froh sein, dass er sich wenigstens etwas fügte.

Langsam ließ er ihn los, betrachtete ihn noch einmal abschätzend, bevor er sich umdrehte und zu dem Mann hinter der Anmeldung trat. Der Mann war wohl etwas älter als Smoker selbst und betrachtete die beiden Männer kurz, bevor er sich nur dem größeren von beiden zuwandte.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er freundlich, aber sichtlich erschöpft. Zu einem Lächeln konnte er sich kaum noch durchringen. Sicherlich war er müde, es war schon spät.

„Einzelzimmer, wenn möglich mit einer Couch", brummelte der Grünhaarige, worauf hin der Mann hinter dem Tresen in einem Buch nachschlug, kurz darin herumkritzelte und schließlich wieder zu dem Marine aufsah.

„Ihr Name, bitte?"

Der große Mann reichte seinen Marineausweis auf die andere Seite des Tresens. Er hatte gerade keine Lust dieses Frage-Antwort-Spiel zu spielen. Der Mann notierte alles wichtig und Smoker bekam seinen Ausweis zurück und den Schlüssel zum Zimmer. Mit einem Nicken drehte sich der Marine um und blickte den Jungen an, der tatsächlich noch da stand, wo er ihn ‚abgestellt' hatte. Er deutete Ace an, ihm zu folgen, hörte hinter sich den Mann an der Anmeldung kurz etwas herumräumen.

„Mein Herr! Warten Sie bitte!" Was war denn nun noch? Smoker drehte den Kopf und blickte verwundet auf die zwei Sakeflaschen, die man ihm reichte. Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Was sollte das denn? „Als Dankeschön, dass Sie hier Ihr Zimmer gemietet haben."

Er zögerte, betrachtete den Mann, der ihm die beiden Flaschen reichte. Gut, dann nahm er sie eben. Einem geschenkten Gaul schaute man nun mal nicht ins Maul, oder? Das konnte er sich aufheben. Alkohol wurde schließlich nicht schlecht. Mit den Flaschen wandte er sich wieder zu dem Jüngeren um, der keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, sich vom Fleck zu bewegen.

Ace schaute fast wie ein bockiges Kind und Smoker musste zugeben, dass der Dunkelhaarige mit diesem Blick und seinen Sommersprossen, die er draußen nur hatte erahnen können, wirklich niedlich aussah. Für einen kurzen Moment wurden die strengen Züge in seinem Gesicht weicher, aber er fing sich schnell wieder.

„Komm endlich!", knurrte der Ältere und wartete, bis der andere dieser Aufforderung nachkam und schließlich mit ihm den einzigen Weg ging und die Treppe nach oben nahm. Der Marinekapitän betrachtete die Nummer auf dem Schlüsselanhänger und suchte das entsprechende Zimmer mit der Nummer 17 an der Tür. Er schloss auf und machte Platz, um den Kleineren hineinzulassen. Wieder brauchte dieser eine Extraeinladung. Und Licht konnte er scheinbar auch keins anmachen, wenn er schon als Erster hineinging.

Smoker zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Durch das Fenster kam noch etwas Licht von der Straße hinein, sodass er zumindest die Umrisse im Raum erkennen konnte. Ace war bei der Tür stehen geblieben, und als der Grünhaarige im Halbdunkeln auf die Suche nach der Lampe am Bett ging, spürte er wieder das ziehen. Er stand keine zwei Meter von dem anderen entfernt.

Endlich fand er die Leuchte und machte das Licht an, ließ die beiden Sakeflaschen aufs Bett fallen und wandte sich zu dem Jungen um. Immer noch stand er an der Tür und sah ihn einfach nur an.

„Warum hast du mich mitgenommen? Wir kennen uns doch nicht!" Gutes Argument und Smoker stellte sich auch noch immer genau diese Frage. Aber der Blick des anderen war irgendwie … Nein, er konnte ihn nicht deuten. Seltsam.

„Wie ich es schon sagte, ich habe keine Lust, dass dir etwas passiert und ich mir dann deswegen Vorwürfe mache", brummte er zur Antwort und ging zu ihm herüber, allerdings nur, um die Tür abzuschließen. Den Schlüssel legte er auf die einzige Komode im Zimmer. Es gab nicht mal einen Tisch. Nur ein Bett, eine verdammt unbequem aussehende Couch und eben diese Komode. Das hier war wirklich nur eine Gaststätte, wo man zum Schlafen hinkam. Jetzt verstand er auch, warum er den Sake bekommen hatte. Vermutlich kamen auch nicht viele Leute hier her und nun lockte man eben damit.

Smoker wandte seinen Blick zu Ace und ertappte sich dabei, wie er das hübsche Gesicht des Jungen betrachtete. Das bemerkte auch sein Gegenüber und hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, nachdem der Marine einfach ungeniert den anderen weiter gemustert hatte und schon versucht hatte, die Sommersprossen auf seinem Gesicht zu zählen, allerdings stand er dafür nicht nah genug. Die Augen des Kleineren hatten draußen schwarz gewirkt, aber hier, bei ausreichend Licht, waren sie Haselnussbraun. Und so wachsam, wie sein Blick war, war er sicher doch nicht so betrunken, wie er erst geglaubt hatte.

Aber nun war er mit ihm hier und Smoker wollte ihn trotzdem nicht wegschicken. Erstens, weil er dann zugab, dass er sich doch geirrt hatte und er hatte gerade eben noch so gut argumentiert, und zweitens wollte er wissen, was dieses Ziehen war und ob es überhaupt weggehen würde, wenn er es sich nicht einfach einbildete. Doch hatte Ace es nicht auch gefühlt und ihn gefragt, was das war? Naja, er hätte auch etwas anderes gemeint haben können.

„Was?" Die Stimme des anderen riss ihn zurück in die Realität und er löste endlich den Blick von ihm, wandte sich ab, glaubte in dem Moment sogar leichte Schamesröte auf den gefleckten Wangen erahnen zu können. „Nichts. Leg dich hin und schlaf dir deinen Rausch aus!" Ein leises Schnauben war die Antwort und er hörte, wie sich Ace in Bewegung setzte und schließlich auf der kleinen Couch Platz nahm, die quietschend unter seinem Gewicht protestierte.

„Gibst du mir eine von den Flaschen?", fragte der Junge so unschuldig ins Blaue hinein, dass er sie fast ohne nachzudenken zu ihm herübergeworfen hätte. Doch er besann sich eines Besseren und drehte sich nur halb zu ihm um. „Meinst du nicht, du bist schon dicht genug?", fragte Smoker und schob die Flachen auf dem Bett zur Seite, damit er sich hinsetzten konnte. Ace zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah den anderen stur an. Einen Augenblick herrschte wieder Stille, bis der Kleinere sich etwas vorbeugte.

„Du bist nicht von hier, ich auch nicht, wir kennen uns nicht … Warum reden wir nicht einfach ein bisschen und lernen uns kennen?"

„Und was sollte uns das bringen?", gab der Marine als Gegenfrage. Wieder ein Schulterzucken seitens des anderen. Gut, nach Schlafen war ihm selbst auch nicht wirklich, dafür wühlten ihn seine Gedanken zu sehr auf. Schließlich seufzte Smoker und tat etwas, das nur selten vorkam, er gab einfach nach. Zumindest einer der beiden Forderungen des Dunkelhaarigen.

„Gut, reden wir. Aber noch mehr Alkohol kriegst du nicht!", sagte er, setzte sich so, dass er Ace direkt ansah, und verschränkte die Arme. Der Junge blickte doch tatsächlich etwas bettelnd und lächelte. Das war wohl das bezauberndste Lächeln, dass Smoker je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte.

„Nicht Mal ein Gläschen?", fragte er wieder so unschuldig, dass es der ältere ihm einfach gewährt hätte, wenn er nicht aufgepasst hätte. Doch er blickte den auf der Couch sitzenden ernst an, die Arme noch immer verschränkt. „Siehst du hier irgendwo Gläser?" Ace blickte sich darauf hin kurz um und seufzte dann, ließ sogar etwas den Kopf hängen.

„Oh man, du bist echt nicht kleinzukriegen, was?", fragte er, lachte leise, seine Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen verzogen. Sein Gegenüber hob die Hände und fuhr sich mit ihnen kurz übers Gesicht und sah dann Smoker wieder an. Dieser blickte nur stur zurück.

„Warum willst überhaupt was von dem Sake haben? Bist du nicht etwas zu jung, um dir den Kummer wegzusaufen?", fragte der Größere schließlich und musterte Ace das erste Mal richtig von Kopf bis Fuß. Keine schäbige Kleidung, keine sichtbaren Verletzungen, zum Beispiel von Misshandlungen, gepflegtes und hübsches Äußeres, auch wenn seine Haare das reinste Chaos waren, gut gebaut … Wie schnelle er doch von seiner Analyse zu einer genaueren Betrachtung der Vorzüge des Dunkelhaarigen gekommen war, war für ihn erschreckend, aber irgendwie konnte er nicht anders. Aber zumindest fand er keinen Grund für Kummersaufen.

„Das will ich auch nicht! Es ist … Ach vergiss es einfach", sagte Ace und winkte ab, als er sich unter dem Quietschen der Couch zurücklehnte. Und Smoker tat, wie der andere sagte, er vergaß es einfach und fragte nicht weiter nach. Zumindest nicht in diesem Punkt.

„Wolltest du nicht reden?", fragte er und hing mit seinem Blick völlig an dem Jüngeren fest, der ihn ebenfalls ansah und zur Antwort nickte. „Gut, dann fangen wir doch damit an: Was zum Teufel machst du betrunken und allein draußen auf der Straße? Um diese Uhrzeit wohl gemerkt. Hast du mir nicht was von einem Chef erzählt?" Seine Stimme war streng und Ace dreht etwas verlegen den Kopf zur Seite. Aha, er hatte ihn angelogen, das merkte er jetzt, auch ohne dass er mit ihm sprach.

„Und warum hast du es nötig mich anzulügen?" Der Jüngere verzog etwas das Gesicht, als der Marine scheinbar wirklich ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. „Ist das hier ein Verhör oder was?", grummelte nun der jüngere.

„Wolltest du nicht reden?", wiederholte sich Smoker. Ace sah ihn durch einige dunkle Haarsträhnen, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen, etwas feindselig an. Warum denn jetzt auf einmal das? Und warum kam ihm dieses Gesicht noch immer so bekannt vor? Und warum fand er diesen Bengel so verdammt hübsch und anziehend? Und warum …?

Smoker sirrten die Gedanken durcheinander und er begann leicht den Kopf zu schütteln. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftig Ordnung in sein Oberstübchen zu bringen, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie der Kleinere von der ächzenden und quietschenden Couch aufstand, um ihn herum ging und sich eine der Sakeflaschen nahm. Erst als der Korken mit einem leisen ‚Plopp' gezogen wurde, drehte er den Kopf zu Ace, der neben ihm stand und gerade die Flasche ansetzen wollte.

„Hab ich nicht gesagt, du hattest schon genug?", fragte er drohend und funkelte den Jüngeren ebenso an. Der Angesprochene zuckte nur mit den Schultern, setzte an und trank einen Schluck, bevor er sich provozierend ein wenig zu dem Grünhaarigen herunterbeugte.

„Und? Ich hab dich darum gebeten. Außerdem bin ich nicht so dicht, wie du denkst", sagte er. Smoker löste die verschränkten Arme und streckte eine Hand nach der Flasche aus, wollte sie ihm wegnehmen, aber Ace zog sie schnell genug weg und der Marine griff ins Leere. Er schaute so drohend, wie er konnte, aber das schien den Stehenden nicht wirklich zu beeindrucken. Also erhob er sich, stellte sich direkt in den Fluchtweg des kleineren Mannes und versuchte erneut ihm die Flasche wegzunehmen. Es entstand eine kleine Rangelei, bei der Smoker es nicht wagte seine Teufelskräfte ein zu setzen, wollte er den anderen doch nicht erschrecken. Doch Ace war recht wehrhaft und wollte sich die Flasche nicht einfach abnehmen lassen. Was dachte sich dieser Bengel nur dabei?

Es endete damit, dass die Flasche zu Boden fiel, aber nicht kaputt ging. Der Inhalt leerte sich in einem gleichmäßigen Strom auf den Holzboden, während Ace sein Gleichgewicht verloren hatte und auf dem Bett gelandet war. Dort saß er nun mit einem missmutigen Gesicht. Smoker kniete sich auf den Boden und sorgte dafür, dass nicht noch mehr Sake aus der Flasche laufen konnte. Der Marine betrachtete die kleine Pfütze von Alkohol, die sich auf dem Boden gebildet hatte. Er hatte nichts, um sie auf zu wischen. War nicht sein Problem, lang würde er hier sowieso nicht bleiben.

Der immer noch Kniende blickte zu Ace, der direkt neben ihm auf dem Bett saß. Jetzt konnte der Marine wirklich die Sommersprossen des Jungen zählen. Die dunklen Augen sahen ihn einfach nur an. Er glaubte sogar, dass er so etwas wie einen Vorwurf in ihnen erkennen konnte. Und trotzdem störte es ihn nicht.

„Hat dir eigentlich schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass du wirklich verdammt hübsch bist?", fragte Smoker in die Stille hinein und stutze augenblicklich. Was hatte er da eben gesagt? Vielleicht hatte er sich das ja nur eingebildet. Aber so rot, wie der Kleinere mit einem Mal wurde, hatte er es wohl doch laut von sich gegeben. Ace schüttelte zur Antwort nur leicht den Kopf und wich etwas auf die Matratze zurück, als wollte er etwas Abstand zwischen sie bringen. Dem Marine entglitt ein Seufzen, als er vom Boden aufstand und sich sofort wieder auf das Bett niederließ. Er blickte den anderen an, der immer noch rot war und nun neben ihm saß.

„Jetzt hat es jemand gesagt", murmelte Ace und lächelte etwas verlegen. Er streckte eine Hand aus und deutete auf die Pfütze vor dem Bett. „Sorry." Smoker sah kurz zur Pfütze, dann wieder zu dem Dunkelhaarigen neben sich. „Schon gut." Warum kam ihm gerade die Frage in den Sinn, ob Ace ihn von sich stoßen würde, wenn er näher kam? Kurz ohrfeigte er sich in Gedanken. Hatte er den überhaupt keinen Anstand? Der Junge war betrunken und er …? Er hatte eben nur diesen Jungen im Kopf.

„Ace?", fragte er ruhig, sodass der Angesprochene den Kopf zu ihm drehte. Während er das tat, beugte sich der älter schon zu ihm herüber und küsste ihn vorsichtig, als er sich vollends zu ihm umgewandt hatte. Seine Lippen waren weich und warm und er roch, neben dem Alkohol, nach Meer und Sonne, wenn man die Sonne riechen könnte. Aber diese Gedanken und seine Bedenken, dass er ihn von sich stoßen und flüchten würde, wurden weggefegt, als er spürte, die Ace begann den Kuss zu erwidern.


	6. 06 Ace

06 – Ace

Kurz war er zurückgezuckt, als Smoker so dicht vor seinem Gesicht aufgetaucht war und sich schließlich ihre Lippen berührten. Ace wusste nicht genau, wie er jetzt auf diesen überrumpelten Kuss reagieren sollte. Jeden anderen hätte er vermutlich geschlagen, aber das hier war wirklich angenehm. Ja, für den jungen Piraten fühlte sich das hier richtig an, nicht so, wie wenn Thatch absolut betrunken versuchte ihn zu küssen. Das war etwas anderes, etwas verdammt Ekliges.

Er wusste zwar nicht, warum es sich richtig anfühlte, schließlich kannte er den anderen Mann eigentlich gar nicht. Dennoch begann er vorsichtig den Kuss zu erwidern, spürte aber recht schnell, wie ihm noch mehr Blut in den Kopf schoss und die, durch den Alkoholkonsum hervorgerufene Röte noch weiter zunahm.

Unbewusst hatte er die Augen geschlossen und genoss diesen Moment dieser besonderen Nähe sogar. Von beiden Seiten war zu Begin die Unsicherheit zu spüren, allerdings ließ die, die Smoker erst gezeigt hatte, schnell nach und er versuchte etwas mehr zu fordern, bat mit seiner Zunge darum, dass der Junge die Lippen öffnete, während seine Hand über seinen Hals in die dunklen Haare wanderte.

Ace glaubte, dass sein Herz bald stehen bleiben würde, wenn seine Schläge weiterhin an Geschwindigkeit zunahmen. Vor allem wusste er nicht, ob er es jetzt unterbinden oder weiter darauf eingehen sollte. Die Hand des älteren Mannes verursachte bei ihm eine Gänsehaut und er gab einfach nach, öffnete die Lippen und ließ es zu, dass sein Gegenüber seinen Mund erkundete. Es entstand ein Kampf um Dominanz, den Ace nicht einmal versuchte zu gewinnen. Er war viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Smoker löste ihren Kuss nach einiger Zeit, als er merkte, dass der Jüngere sich scheinbar absichtlich zurückhielt.

„Alles in Ordnung?", kam die leise Frage. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Raunen und Ace öffnete die Augen. Das klang verdammt angenehm. Doch trotz dieser Frage und der tiefen, ruhigen Stimme schaute der Grünhaarige noch immer so streng wie zuvor. Daraufhin verzog der junge Pirat ein wenig das Gesicht.

„Ich werde gerade von einem wildfremden Mann geküsst, aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung", sagte er und blickte auf seine Hände, die er in seinem Schoß ineinander geschlungen hatte. Die sahen viel zu angespannt aus. Ace zwang sich zur Ruhe und löste dementsprechend die doch recht krampfhaft verschränkten Hände. Er hob den Blick wieder, als sich die Hand des älteren von ihm löste und er sich wieder normal hinsetzte, sodass etwas Abstand zwischen sie kam.

„Mein Fehler", gab Smoker murmelnd zu und rieb sich ertappt über den Unterarm. Ace betrachtete das Bild des anderen kurz. Sein rasendes Herz wurde wieder langsamer und er fand Zeit aufzuatmen. Ein kurzes Abnicken war die Antwort des Dunkelhaarigen.

Der Abstand war gut. Zumindest redete er sich das ein. Betretenes Schweigen herrschte zwischen ihnen. Hatte ihm der Kuss denn so viel ausgemacht? Eigentlich war er sogar angenehm gewesen und dem anderen musste es doch auch gefallen haben, sonst … naja … sonst hätte er ihn schließlich nicht so lang mit Zunge geküsst, oder? Verlegen sah er zu dem Größeren, der auf die Alkoholpfütze neben dem Bett schaute. Was sollte er nur machen?

Er wollte Smoker auf jeden Fall nicht zeigen, dass er innerlich so hin und her gerissen war. Entweder Ja oder Nein, aber nicht beides. Entweder hatte es ihm gefallen oder eben nicht. Sein Blick wanderte über den anderen Mann, während er noch immer versuchte herauszufinden, was er selbst wollte.

Smoker hatte breite Schultern, das weiße Hemd, dass er trug, war, abgesehen von zwei Knöpfen kurz vor dem Kragen, zugeknöpft und spannte leicht über der sicherlich muskulösen Brust. Die Ärmel waren, wie bei Ace, bis zum Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt. Auch hier spannte der Stoff und ließ die Muskulatur darunter erahnen. Die Gesichtszüge waren hart und hier im Licht konnte er einen Dreitagebart erkennen. Noch immer betrachteten seine Augen den Fleck, wo Ace den Sake verschüttet hatte.

Dass sein Herz bei seiner Betrachtung des älteren wieder einen Gang zulegte, bemerkte er nicht sofort. Erst als er endlich eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Und Smoker scheinbar auch, da dieser aufstehen wollte. Ausgerechnet jetzt! Sein Entschluss geriet für ihn ein wenig ins Wanken und er handelte eher aus einem Reflex heraus, als er sich ebenfalls erhob, allerdings wesentlich schneller als der Grünhaarige, und ihn an den Schultern wieder zum hinsetzten brachte, was nicht so schwer war, da sich Smoker noch nicht weit von der Matratze entfernt hatte. Ein kurzes Zögern, als Smoker zu ihm hoch sah, aber dann gab sich Ace einen Ruck und setzte sich rittlings auf den Schoß des größeren.

„Ich hab ja nicht gesagt, dass es schlecht war, oder?", sagte er und lächelte ruhig, musste sich aber sehr darauf konzentrieren, dass seine Hände nicht zitterten, die er noch immer an den Schultern des anderen liegen hatte. Was tat er denn? Dieser Smoker war ein Fremder! Langsam löste er seine Händen von seinen Schultern, verschränkte die Finger dann im Nacken des Größeren und kam ihm näher, bis diesmal Ace den anderen küsste. Sofort schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich nur auf diese Berührung zu konzentrieren.

Er spürte, wie Smoker kurz zögerte, doch schon bald waren sie wieder in einen intensiven Kuss vertieft, der von der Seite des Jüngeren her nicht mehr so zaghaft und zurückhaltend war wie der Erste. Zwar verlor Ace wieder den Kampf um die Dominanz, aber er kaschierte sein rasendes Herz und die mittlerweile doch leicht zitternden Hände so gut er konnte.

Die Hände des grünhaarigen Mannes suchten sich ihren Weg vom Laken, wo sie die ganze Zeit geruht hatten, die Oberschenkel des Jungen hinauf und schließlich zielstrebig unter das offene Hemd, wo sie die Haut bis zur Taille des Dunkelhaarigen hinauffuhren. Ace erschaudert leicht und gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, als der Ältere ihn plötzlich an sich zog. Daraufhin löste er den Kuss, bekam auch kaum noch Luft und japste etwas nach Sauerstoff, während er den Mann unter sich anblickte.

Wie der andere ihn ansah, ließ ihn leise keuchen. Diese Art von Blick kannte er nicht. Zumindest nicht auf ihn gerichtet. Was Smoker ihm damit sagen wollte, verstand er schon, allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob er darauf eingehen sollte. Doch der größere Mann schien allein sein Keuchen schon als eine Antwort gewertet zu haben, und ehe sich Ace versah, versuchte man ihm das Hemd von den Schultern zu schieben, während wissende Lippen seinen Hals emporglitten, immer wieder gezielt kleine Küsse auf die empfindliche Haut platzierten.

Was sollte er machen? Die Lippen auf seiner Haut kitzelten ihn etwas und Ace empfand es nicht als unangenehm. Endlich beschloss er für sich selbst, dass er erst einmal sehen wollte, wohin es ging. Dann hatte er ja immer noch die Möglichkeit sich zu verweigern. Zumindest glaubte er das. Also ließ der Dunkelhaarige Smoker los und zog sein Hemd aus, was der Ältere schon die ganze Zeit versuchte.

Sofort waren die Hände des älteren Mannes dabei seinen Oberkörper zu erkunden, während Ace, nach Halt suchend, seine eigenen Hände wieder zu seinen Schultern brachte. Dennoch, sollte er untätig bleiben und zeigen, dass er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte? Vielleicht sollte er einfach versuchen das Gleiche zu tun wie Smoker? Langsam fuhren seine Finger über den weißen Stoff des Hemdes, auf dem Weg zur Knopfleiste, wo er den Ersten löste, als der andere begann, eine Stelle bei seinem Ohr mit leichten Bissen zu bearbeiten. Eine Gänsehaut Seitens des Jüngeren war die Folge.

Ace brauchte eine Weile, bis er das Hemd geöffnet hatte, machte zwischen drin auch immer wieder Pausen, wenn Smoker seine Aufmerksamkeit zu sehr auf sich lenkte. Aber was sein Gegenüber unter dem Kleidungsstück versteckte, konnte sich wirklich sehen lassen. Während Ace' neugierige Finger über die Muskulatur des Größeren wandern ließ, zog sich dieser das Hemd aus und verfrachtete es zu dem anderen, das seinem Besitzer schon vom Körper geholt worden war.

Bald fanden sie sich in einer losen Umarmung wieder, bei der Smoker mit einer Hand weiter den Fremden Körper erkundete. Ace hingegen war mittlerweile hochrot angelaufen, sein Herz raste noch immer und sein Atem beschleunigte sich langsam immer mehr. Wenn das wirklich weiterging, dann würden sie miteinander schlafen. So ruhig er nach außen hin tat … Er war es bei Weitem nicht, auch wenn er sich vorgenommen hatte, abzuwarten.

Der Jüngere blickte zu dem anderen herunter, völlig in Gedanken, was er jetzt machen sollte, bis der Grünhaarige den Kopf hob und ihn kurz einfach nur ansah. Ace mochte seine Augen. Das war etwas, dass durch seine Gedanken hindurchkam und ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zauberte, welche fast augenblicklich wieder von denen des anderen gefangen genommen wurden.

Wärme und Kribbeln folgten der Hand von Smoker, die ihn nicht bestimmend an den größeren Körper zog. Das Kribbeln sammelte sich in ihm und er fühlte deutlich, wie die Wärme weiter in seinen Kopf stieg und auch in tiefere Regionen wanderte. Irgendwann lagen wieder beide Arme des Älteren um ihn, Ace hatte ebenfalls die Arme wieder um seinen Nacken geschlungen, während der Kuss ihm weiter den Atem raubte.

Plötzlich hob der grünhaarige Mann ihn etwas an, und ehe sich der Jüngere versah, war er unter dem Größeren auf der Matratze und sie lösten den Kuss endlich wieder. Irritiert blickte Ace zu dem anderen empor, doch sein Gegenüber machte sich schon wieder an seinem Hals zu schaffen und bearbeitete die empfindliche Haut.

Der junge Pirat spürte die leichten Bisse, die sich von seinem Hals immer weiter entfernten und über seine Brust wandelten, aber er nahm sie kaum wahr. Er war viel zu sehr dabei, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Einige waren völlig ruhig, andere schrien ihn an, mit seinem Schauspiel aufzuhören und die absolut NICHT perfekte Maske der Ruhe abzustreifen. Einige verlangten sogar von ihm, Smoker zu schlagen und ihn von sich zu treten. Aber das konnte er doch nicht einfach machen! Wo der ältere doch so sanft zu ihm war. Dass seine eigenen Hände wieder auf Wanderschaft über den Hals, die Schultern und die Brust des anderen gingen, merkte er nicht.

Was sollte er nur machen? Er spürte, wie langsam Verzweiflung in ihm aufkeimte. Ace schloss die Augen, als könnte er sich so endlich mit sich selbst einigen und einen Weg finden, aus dieser seltsamen Lage herauszukommen. Aber wollte er das überhaupt?

Der Junge ertappte sich dabei, wie er stöhnte, fragte sich gerade, woran das lag, als er Hände bestimmend über seine nackten Oberschenkel streichen spürte. Er öffnete irritiert die Augen. Wann hatte man ihm die Hose ausgezogen? Oder besser gesagt: Wie lang hatte er nicht mehr auf das geachtet, was geschah?

Langsam hob Ace den Kopf, da sich Smoker nicht mehr in seinem Blickfeld befand, und lugte in die Richtung, wo er ihn vermuten konnte. Der Ältere kniete zwischen seinen Beinen, aber Ace achtete schon kaum noch auf ihn, eher auf seine Erektion. Nicht, dass er sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte, nein, aber dass jemand, und vor allem ein Mann, ihn so sehr und so schnell erregen konnte …

Der Größere verteilte Küsse auf der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels, woraufhin Ace keuchte. Machte er das etwa schon die ganze Zeit, diese Geräusche, die ihm total dämlich vorkamen? Und warum gelang es ihm nicht, sie zu unterdrücken?

Smokers Blick hob sich und er sah den Kleineren an, der zurücksah und sicher äußerst verspannt wirkte. Und scheinbar fiel dem Älteren das auch noch auf, da er sich über den liegenden Körper schob, bis er wieder nah bei dem hochroten Gesicht war.

„Stimmt was nicht?", fragte der andere mit rauer Stimme, ihre Lippen berührten sich fast, während er sprach. Ace schluckte nur und schüttelte zur Antwort leicht den Kopf. Was sollte er sonst tun? Auch wenn er leichte, flatternde Angst verspürte, fühlte sich die Nähe gut an, wie Smoker ihn berührte. Wieder bekam er einen Kuss, nur diesmal war er wesentlich intensiver, als wollte man ihm von etwas ablenk …

Ace zuckte zusammen, öffnete die halb geschlossenen Augen weit und löste den Kuss ruckartig und sah in das etwas verwunderte Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

„W … Warte … ich …" Die Finger, die er bis eben an seinem Eingang gespürt hatte, zogen sich etwas zurück. Einen Augenblick lang geschah einfach nichts und der Jüngere von beiden sah den Älteren an, der mit einem Mal richtig angespannt wirkte. „Ich … ich hab noch nie …" Die Anspannung wich von Smoker und er hob eine Hand, um mit den Fingern über Ace' Wange zu streichen.

„Und warum hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt?" Darauf bekam der Größere keine Antwort. Der dunkelhaarige Junge versuchte sogar, mit seinem Blick auszuweichen. Irgendwie war es ihm unangenehm, dass es nun raus war. Doch Smoker schien das gar nicht zu stören, wie er erst gedacht hatte.

„Sollen wir es lieber ruhig angehen?", fragte der Mann über ihm. Ace nickte zur Antwort nur zögernd. Was auch immer der andere mit ‚ruhig angehen' meinte. Er hatte reichlichen Bammel davor, was alles passieren würde. Aber auch wenn er etwas Angst hatte, wollte er es hier nicht gänzlich beenden, er wollte wissen, was passieren würde. Er wollte es ganz einfach.

Schließlich richtete sich der Grünhaarige etwas auf, um seine eigene Hose zu öffnen und seine Härte aus dem Stoff herauszuholen. Angespannt beobachtete der Junge die Handlungen des anderen, zuckte erst etwas zurück, als der ältere sich wieder über ihn beugte und ihre Erektionen zueinander brachte.

Ace stöhnte, als sie aneinander rieben, und es kam ihm verdammt laut vor. Es fühlte sich doch ganz anders an, als wenn er es selbst machte. Smokers Lippen waren wieder nah bei seinen, jagte vorsichtig mit seinen Zähnen die Lippen des Mannes unter ihm.

„Ich werde nicht mehr tun, wenn du es nicht willst", erklärte er leise und der Kleinere versuchte weiterhin, seine Lautstärke zu reduzieren. Was, wenn die Zimmernachbarn sie hörten? Gut, vermutlich hatten sie nicht einmal Zimmernachbarn, aber das konnte man nicht wissen.

Eine ganze Weile blieb es dabei, dass der Ältere sein Becken nur gegen das des anderen schob, bis Ace doch ein wenig mutiger wurde. Es fühlte sich so gut an und er wurde etwas optimistischer. Außerdem glaubte er nicht, dass Smoker ihm wehtun wollte. Sonst wäre er doch nicht jetzt schon so vorsichtig.

„Smoker … wir … können wir …", sagte er leise. Er fand ja selbst, dass es lächerlich klang, zumal er es kaum heraus bekam und dabei auch noch stöhnte. „Können wir einen Schritt weiter gehen?", fragte er endlich, nachdem er sich etwas gefangen hatte, aber es war noch immer kleinlaut und zurückhaltend. Der Angesprochene hielt in der Bewegung inne und sie sahen sich einen Augenblick lang einfach nur an. Einen quälend langen Augenblick, wie Ace fand.

„Sicher?" Verlegen nickte der Jüngere und fragte sich, warum der andere noch einmal nachfragen musste, wenn er ihm schon sagte, dass er gern weiter gehen würde. War das nicht etwas überflüssig?

Wieder richtete sich Smoker etwas auf, betrachtete den unter ihm Liegenden, der wieder etwas angespannter wurde. Ace beobachtete verwundert, wie der Ältere sich in die Hand spuckte. Irgendwie eklig. Und nun schob er die angespuckte Hand auch noch zwischen sie. Doch der Jüngere begriff schnell, was das sollte.

Wie zuvor spürte er die Finger des Älteren an seinem Eingang, wie er langsam den Muskelring massierte. Und schnell war ein Finger in den Unerfahrenen hineingerutscht, der sich schon jetzt im Laken neben sich verkrallte. Das fühlte sich so seltsam an, zog etwas, brannte. Smoker wartete sehr geduldig, bevor er es auch nur wagte, den Finger tiefer in den Kleineren zu schieben.

Ace spürte, wie der andere den Finger bewegte, damit gegen seine Innenwand drückte und scheinbar etwas suchte. Fast unauffällig drückte der Grünhaarige noch einen zweiten Finger in den Körper unter sich, was dieser mit einem unzufriedenen Laut kommentierte. Das ging ihm dann doch etwas zu schnell. Aber Smoker bemerkte das und hielt kurz inne, wiederholte das, was er eben nur mit einem Finger gemacht hatte und fand den Punkt, den er gesucht hatte.

Der Dunkelhaarige entspannte sich fast augenblicklich mehr und stöhnte laut. Was auch immer das gewesen war, der Mann über ihm sollte es bitte wieder tun. Aber ein dritter Finger drang stattdessen in ihn ein und Ace bis die Zähne zusammen. Das tat jetzt schon mehr weh, als die Male zuvor.

Mit den drei Fingern ließ Smoker sich mehr Zeit, bewegte sie nur langsam in ihm, tastete aber immer noch nach dem Punkt, den er eben gefunden hatte, und drückte erneut gegen die Stelle, was den Jüngeren wieder stöhnen ließ.

Noch einige Augenblicke ließ er die Finger in ihm, bevor er sie langsam aus ihm zurückzog und sich zu ihm herunter beugte. Ace bekam einen langsamen, aber sehr intensiven und leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Langsam entspannte sich der Kleinere, hob sogar die Arme und legte sie um den Nacken des anderen. Dann spürte er etwas viel größeres und heißeres an seiner Öffnung, wusste zwar fast sofort, was es war, dennoch traf es ihn unvorbereitet. Der Junge verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz, presste seine Finger gegen die Haut des anderen und hätte vermutlich geschrien, wenn er nicht immer noch Sorge hätte, dass Zimmernachbarn sie hören konnten und Smoker den Kuss gelöst hätte.

Es tat so weh. Ace schnaufte leise, erwiderte den Kuss schon gar nicht mehr, dass einzige was da war, war der Schmerz. Dass es wehtat, hatte er sich ja noch gedacht, aber so sehr? Das hatte er wirklich nicht erwartet. Und dennoch spürte er, dass der ältere langsam machte, versuchte so vorsichtig wie möglich zu sein. Schließlich löste Ace den Kuss, als es nicht mehr anders ging. Er keuchte, hatte die Augen fest geschlossen, um Tränen am Laufen zu hindern.

„Es … es tut weh … ah …", brachte der Dunkelhaarige leise hervor, während Smoker unterdrückt keuchte und wieder seine Bewegung stoppte, sich sichtlich selbst damit quälte. Langsam strichen sanfte Finger über die mit Sommersprossen übersäten Wangen, schoben einzelne Haarsträhnen aus seiner Stirn.

„Es wird besser. Versuch dich zu entspannen, vergiss das Amten nicht", bekam er die leise Anweisung und bemerkte, dass er für kurze Zeit die Luft angehalten hatte, als könnte er sich so leichter auf das Entspannen konzentrieren, wenn er aufhörte, auf seine Atmung zu achten. Er gab sich wirklich alle Mühe mit dem Entspannen, doch jedes Mal, wenn Smoker sich noch tiefer in ihn schob, krampfe er wieder etwas. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Größere gänzlich in ihm war.

Das Gefühl war noch immer ungewohnt, allerdings auch ebenso berauschend, wie es schmerzte. Jede Bewegung des anderen war langsam, als er vorsichtig begann, in den Jüngeren zu stoßen, aber Ace spürte sie fast überdeutlich. Noch immer war es für den unteren unangenehm, aber Smoker versuchte weiterhin ihn von den Schmerzen abzulenken, die er noch immer hatte, auch wenn er sich bemühte entspannt zu bleiben.

Ace war viel zu sehr darauf fixiert bei sich selbst für so wenige schmerzen wie möglich zu sorgen, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie eine Hand, auf der sich der Ältere abstütze, wieder auf Wanderschaft ging und ihren Weg zu seiner eigenen Härte bahnte. Überrascht öffnete er die Augen, als Smoker begann, in dem gleichen, langsamen Tempo wie seine Stöße waren, den Schaft auf und ab zu fahren.

Nun war der Schmerz fast vergessen und der dunkelhaarige Junge fing wieder an zu stöhnen. Auch, dass der Größere bald anfing, etwas kräftiger in ihn zu stoßen, nahm er ihm nicht übel, endlich verlor er sich in ihrem Tun. Er schloss die Augen wieder lockerte den Griff um Smokers Schultern und schob ihm sogar vorsichtig das Becken entgegen. Jetzt konnte er auch den anderen leise keuchen hören. Ja, der Obere hatte sich doch besser im Griff als der junge Pirat.

Ace spürte, wie er seinem Höhepunkt näher kam, war darüber fast schon etwas überrascht. Immerhin, so viel hatten sie doch gar nicht gemacht und irgendwie fühlte sich das ganze immer noch komisch an. Doch trotzdem war sein Körper völlig überreizt, dass er sogar von Berührungen so weit getrieben wurde, die sonst bei ihm fast nichts bewirkten. Zudem Smoker mit den letzten Stößen wieder gezielter umging und versuchte diesen einen Punkt in Ace zu treffen, was ihm auch ein paar Mal gelang, bis sich der Junge in seiner Hand ergoss.

Der andere brauchte etwas länger, bis er seine Erlösung fand, zog sich aber, bevor er kam, aus dem Kleineren heraus. Dieser spürte nur etwas Warmes an seiner Oberschenkelinnenseite eines Beines entlang laufen, schauderte etwas, aber störte sich nicht weiter daran.

Er war völlig außer Atem, öffnete endlich wieder die Augen und sah Smoker an, der seinen Kopf wieder zu ihm neigte und einen kurzen Kuss gab.

„Geht's?", fragte er und Ace nickte einfach nur, wusste nicht genau, was der größere Mann nun meinte. Dieser schien auf jeden Fall etwas beruhigter zu sein, befreite sich mit einer bestimmenden Bewegung aus den Armen des Kleineren, streifte sich die Hose endlich ganz ab und zog seine Shorts wieder richtig an, während Ace einfach nur faul liegen blieb. Gerade bekam er die nötige Bettschwere.

Schließlich legte Smoker sich neben ihn und zog den anderen zu sich heran und schaffte es irgendwie, die Bettdecke unter ihnen hervor zu holen. Ace ließ es einfach geschehen und blickte kurz gegen die Brust des Größeren, als dieser sich streckte, um das Licht zu löschen.

„Und jetzt schlaf endlich deinen Rausch aus", kam es nur gegrummelt und der Jüngere begann, in die Dunkelheit hinein zu grinsen. Irgendwie konnte er nicht ganz glauben, was gerade passiert war. Er hatte sein erstes Mal gehabt, mit einem Fremden, und er bereute es nicht. Irgendwie fühlte er sich sogar verdammt wohl. Aber Smoker hatte recht. Er sollte wirklich seinen ‚Rausch' Ausschlafen.

Als Ace am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, lugte bereits die Sonne in das Zimmer hinein und er lag unbequem und verdreht auf dem Rücken. Smoker war nicht aufzufinden. Nicht mal ein Zettel lag hier irgendwo herum.

Gähnend setzte sich der Dunkelhaarige auf, zuckte zusammen, als er sich strecken wollte und es weiter unten zog. Zudem fühlte sich sein Becken etwas taub an, und als er aus dem Bett wollte, blieb das Laken kurz an einem seiner Beine kleben. Er musste sich dringend waschen.

Suchend ging sein Blick durch den Raum, fand seine Kleider neben dem Bett auf dem Boden und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand eine weitere Tür, die ihm am Abend gar nicht aufgefallen war. Langsam erhob er sich von Bett und ging die ersten wackeligen Schritte. Er fühlte sich gerade, als würde er neu laufen lernen. Und es zog bei jedem Schritt. Aber wenigstens war der Kater vom Abend ausgeblieben, den er befürchtet hatte, obwohl er nicht einmal richtig betrunken gewesen war. Ace versuchte so normal wie möglich zu laufen, aber irgendwie wurde das nichts.

Als er die Tür öffnete, hatte er mit seinem Glück schon damit gerechnet, dass sich dahinter nur ein Wandschrank befand, aber es war tatsächlich, wie erhofft, ein Bad. Er hätte wirklich keine Lust gehabt, erst auf dem Gang nach einem Gemeinschaftswaschraum zu suchen. Der Dunkelhaarige gönnte sich allerdings nur eine Katzenwäsche und betrachtete sich danach im Spiegel.

Er hatte letzte Nacht Sex gehabt … und er würde diesem Mann sicher nie wieder sehen. Und wenn er verschwand, bevor Smoker wieder zurückkam, dann würde er dem Risiko einer Konfrontation damit ausweichen. Der Pirat nickte sich selbst im Spiegel zu, verließ das Bad und zog sich so schnell es ging wieder an, hatte mit der Hose einige Probleme, und schlüpfte auch wieder in sein Hemd.

Hastig und humpelnd begab er sich zur Zimmertür, blieb aber zögernd vor ihr stehen. Was, wenn abgeschlossen war. Was, wenn Smoker ihn als Piraten erkannt hatte? Hatte dieser Larry aus der Bar nicht gesagt, dass sich Marineschiffe angekündigt hatten? Was, wenn sie schon da waren und Smoker nun die Marine holte, um ihn mitzunehmen?

Ace schluckte und streckte endlich die Hand nach der Klinke aus, drückte sie langsam und die Tür ging ohne Widerstand auf, knarzte sogar noch leise, als würde sie ihn wegen seiner Bedenken auslachen.

Erleichtert atmete er aus, setzte ein vorsichtiges Lächeln auf und verließ das Zimmer, versuchte beim Gehen so normal und schmerzfrei wie immer zu wirken.


End file.
